Transformers Legion Episode 2 Survival of the fittest
by RoboticOverlord
Summary: What happened before Megatron and his crew before they rejoined their Decepticon comrades? Sandstorms, rogue bots and low on Energon, might have something to do with their journey.


"We weren't always like this... Wandering around the desert, in search of a refuge. We met human camps along the way, and destroyed them. We're now running low on Energon, and weapons. I've kept my crew alive at least, but I feel as if they'll fail and die, especially those Knights we rescued. My kind has been beaten down, time and time again. But now, I want a final stand, the grand finale, to end our enemies, but that...isn't achievable right now.." Megatron said in his head.

"My lord? I think we should travel in our vehicle modes, it'll save us the time." Barricade suggested. "No. We'll waste Energon, our most precious resource." he answered. "Aye Megatron! I think I see a crashed ship up ahead!" Motorhawk yells. "Oh no, let me guess, we're gonna find ourselves another ass kicking?" Nitro Zeus says. "I don't care! First weapon there is MINE!" Hooligan says as he runs towards the area. The rest chase after him. "Lord Megatron, I believe our Decepticons are getting...soft. Look at them, like children. We are losing our intimidation, sir." Onslaught stated. "Not now Onslaught, as a proper general I suppose YOU can teach them? Besides, I'm leaking out, what can I do? I didn't say that my troops can't have a little...Fun." Megatron replied.

"Ah alright, lets see, grenades, rifles, ooh, a machine gun!" Hooligan exclaimed. "A machine gun? The Autobots already have one, besides, I've outfitted myself with weapons already, no need for this crap." Nitro adds. "Guys...do you see those uh, cars approaching?" Motorhawk says. They all look and see familiar vehicles arrive. The vehicle then transform. "KSI Mechs!" all three yelled. Megatron hears and runs to them. One of the Mechs throws a grenade at Nitro, until he blocks it with a shield. They all engage in a firefight. Soon, a bomb goes off in the crashed ship, injuring the Cons.

The Mechs align all the Cons and prepare to shoot them dead. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Onslaught yells as he runs over one of the Mechs, driving across and killing him. The 2 Knights help also, beheading 4 of them. Megatron now up, asks to bring the lead Mech over to him. "Who are you?" he asks. "I am no one, I am leading my brethren here for these supplies until your childish bots came here!" the Mech yells. "Oh so you do speak! Good, because I want to hear your screams as I kill each and every one of your friends, understand?" Megatron tells him. Megatron then beheads one and slashes down at it's body, he then sets one on fire ane beats it to death, and finally, he lets all the other Cons rip it apart.

"N-no, no, no, NOOOOOO! WHY!? WE JUST GAINED SENTIENCE, YOU BASTARD! WE COULD'VE LIVED!" the Mech yelled. The Decelticons, all looking at eachother, started laughing. "Ya really think we care? You're human-made ya dumbass2!" Motorhawk yells at him. "Megatron! I say we cut his arms off and leave him for dead!" Hooligan suggests. Megatron just pauses, "What did you call me?" he asks. "Well, I called you Megatron, that's your name, right sir?" Hooligan adds. Megatron punches him, and steps on his head, forcing it down. All the other Decepticons look in horror as Megatron beats him. "I AM YOUR LORD, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I AM HIGHER THAN YOU! I AM THE SAVIOR OF CYBERTRON!" he yells. He grabs Hooligan by the head and whislers who he is. "Y-you are, L-l-lord, Megatron..." he answers.

"Yeeesss, you're a good soldier Hooligan, but lack the strength."

he says. "You all saw that, correct? I am no mere Cybertronian, you have all heard, or seen my death. We, are the ones who will bring this Earth down to its knees, we WILL reign. Who are we!?" he yells. "DECEPTICONS!" they all yell. "My Lord, I thinka. good old asswhooping will put this bastard in his place." Nitro suggests. "Carry on." he replies. The Decepticons soon kill the Mech, leaving his body in pieces. They all decide to go in a quick stasis.

Morning...

Motorhawk activates Nitro Zeus, Onslaught and Hooligan. "Alright, so you all know the Knights, right? You think they've been, "eating" our supplies?" he asks. "Bullshit, If they were eating our supplies, they'd be dead by now. I can make sure of that by putting a bullet in their heads." Nitro says. "Nitro has a point, if they did, we'd know. We aren't as dumb as they think. What we SHOULD worry about is getting out of this hellhole. We can't even find Cons here. I can't have Brawl or Swindle dead." Onslaught adds. "Wait, you know Nightbird, Stinger and those other Cons we have? They'd been quiet, struck my nerves. They only showed up when we were killing those Mechs yesterday. You think..." Hooligan says. "Nah, I put muzzles in their mouths. Especially that red one, he's annoying as hell." a bot says. "Whizbang? Where the hell were you?" Motorhawk asks. "Thought you were gonna be annoying again but its fine. Now, I got an idea, of how to get out of this place. Use. The. Knights. To. Fly!" Whizbang insisted. "No, Megatron will come and kill us if we leave him. And I cannot allow my leader to be left here and rust." Onslaught says. "See? Loom what he's done to you! I believe in SOME things he taught, or most. But he's treating you like property! I'm no Starscream, in fact, he can go rot in the Pit, but we have a chance!" he said.

"Whiz! We're Decepticons! We stick together sometimes, in times like this!" Hooligan says. "You know, I got an urge to stick my foot up your exhaust pipe, Whiz. This Bot has gotten us through hell, now you wanna leave? I shoulda shot you when I first saw you, old man." Nitro tells him. "Fine, I WILL come back though, not because I care about you but, I need to learn more of our "fearless" leader." he says. "Whizbang, you're an honorable warrior but, I'm sorry." Onslaught says, as he punches Whizbang. Onslaught then beats Whizbang so hard that the KSI Decepticons activated. (Look at them. They're lile wild fuckin' animals.) Stinger tela-communicated. (I see them, they need help. I know our purpose but, we must stand by and abide our time) Nightbird told them.

"How much longer can I watch? Hear? Live? I feel as if my sanity is slipping away. I am a leader, yet I beat my soldiers, maybe I'm better that way. I am, Megatron, Son of Sentinel Prime, Apprentice of The Fallen, Savior of Cybertron. Who am I kidding? Onslaught was right, my soldiers are getting weaker, they're reminding me of...no, no, not the Autobots! We are ruthless! Powerful! Brave! I'll find a way to get them stronger! We'll findba base soon." Megatron thought. "Megatron, it seems we had a little, mix up this morning, heh. I checked the perimeter, still no sign of a damn base." Barricade said. "Good, as soon as we find one, I want you to raid it, kill anyone in there, unless, they can be an asset." he ordersd. "Understood" The Decepticons wandered far and long across the desert, until, they find an abandoned town.

"Yes! Finally, someplace that I can actually have fun with!" Motorhawk exclaimed. "What now? Is it a place that has oil?" Barricade asked. "Oh we hit the jackpot!" Hooligan yelled. Soon, the Decepticons drank the oil and stored some. They left and continued their journey, slaying KSI Mechs along the way. Until Whizbang shut down, while a sandstorm happened. *THUD* "Lord Megatron! Whizbang is down! Should we keep him? Hos corpse will be good for knife throwing practice!" Motorhawk yelled. Megatrom just looks at Whizbang's old rusted body. "Leave him" he said. The Decepticons just look at Whizbang, they all turn away, sadly and leave. Soon, they get out of the sandstorm. Megatron, then looking down in shame, ran back inside. "Lord Megatron!!!" Barricade yells. "Welp, guess its time to play another waiting game before we end up like pood Whiz." Motorhawk says. "I wanna hunt already, I remember my damn captures. I could've competed with the legendary Lockdown." Nitro said. The Decepticons just look at him. "What? I'm trying to lighten the mood!" he adds.

Megatron, travelling through the sandstorm, finds Whizbang's body, and carries it back. They both make it back. The Decepticons, are gone... "BARRICADE!? ONSLAUGHT!? NITRO?! ANYONE?! ITS ME, LORD MEGATRON!" He yells. "Here!" a familiar voice yells. Megatron walks towards a light. He finds an entire battleship, similar to his Tyranny. Carrying Whizbang he steps in. He felt it all familiar. "Heya Lord Megs!" a voice told him. Megatron looks down. "Reverb?! You're alive?!" he exclaims. "Yup, ALOT of us are alive. Reverb replies. "Um, Lord Megatron? May I see him?" a female Cons asked. "Spinister?! I mean, Yes, take him to the infirmary." he orders. "How did you all survive?" he asked Reverb. "Well, me and a few others were near this desert, but we were then chased by TRF, a human organization. Starscream and his Seekers arrived and saved us. By then, we put him in charge and he got us to get the other Decepticons back." he answered. "Wait, Starscream? IN CHARGE?!" Megatron remarked. "Uh oh." Reverb adds.

Megatron walks into his chamber. "Who dares enter my chamber?!" Starscream yelled. "Chamber? This is bad comedy, even puts you into shame." Megatron answered. "M-Megatron? Is that you?!' he asks. "Here's a hint." Megatron says as he walks out of the shadows and lunges at Starscream. Starscream blasts him, but to effect. Megatron tears off his Null rays and beats him with it. Starscream stabs Megatron, but he doesn't feel it, all he feels is rage now. "YOU TOOK MY PLACE!" he yelled. "THEY WERE DYING! I WOULD'VE MADE OUR ARMY SURVIVE!" Starscream yelled. "NO! YOU MADE THEM WEAKER YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF METAL!" Megatron counters as he unseathes his axe-sword and cuts Starscreams chest, then impales him. He doesnt stop there. Megatron then stomps on him, shutting Starscream down. Right before he lays the final blow, his Decepticons arrive. Megatron, all enraged but tired spoke, "He's made you all weak, he led you down a path of betrayal, FROM ME! You think this piece of shit will win our war?! I don't care, we are going tk SLAUGHTER THE AUTOBOTS, NO MERCY!" he yelled. "Who are we now?" he asks. Megatron sits on his throne. "WE ARE THE DECEPTICONS!" they all said in unison. "Get Starscream fixed."

Whizbang activated, and looked around, he was in an infirmary. Then, Nightbird pulled a knife to his neck. "Look, I don't care how different we are. But I will stand with Megatron as hes our only chance, MY only chance to live, if you interfere with us, I will personally kill you in ways you can't even imagine. So be a good soldier, and FOLLOW ORDERS." she said. Leaving Whizbang scared.

The Knights aren't in the infirmary, but in a lab. The one named Dragonstorm, lie unconcious on a table. As Shockwave appears and prepares a drill...

THE END


End file.
